SPEL
by NSRsoo
Summary: Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang mampu menaklukkan mereka, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak untuk menjadi seperti kedua sahabatnya. Dan Luhan menyarankannya untuk mendekati seseorang yang diluar ekspektasinya, tentu saja Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah, tapi kedua sahabatnya yang jalang itu mengatainya pengecut, dan Kyungsoo tidak suka itu/KAISOO/YAOI/M/EXO
1. Prologue

**\- SPEL -**

 **.**

 **Kaisoo**

 **.**

 **-Prologue-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk satu bulan kedepan?" Luhan bertanya kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang memoles kuku mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun mengamati kuku lentiknya dan berkata, "Aku sudah menaklukkan si _giant_ itu, dan tidak akan melakukannya lagi," lalu ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang masih fokus mencat kukunya dengan cat warna merah muda, "bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang menarik, aku bosan."

Luhan berdecih. "Hanya kau yang belum mendapat mainan, Kyung."

"Memangnya kau sudah ada?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal, _please_ dia tidak ingin dipojokkan seperti ini.

"Oh _please_ , tentu saja ada," Luhan mengambil alih cat kuku yang dipegang Kyungsoo, "hanya kau yang belum."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas, dipeluknya boneka rillakuma yang terdapat dikasur Baekhyun.

"Hei Kyung, jangan sentuh dia! Itu pemberian si bodoh," Baekhyun dengan buas mengambil boneka itu dari pelukan Kyungsoo.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau lihat, Byun _bitch_ kita sudah gila, haha."

" _Ew_ , aku tidak akan pernah seperti itu hanya karena sebuah boneka bodoh," gerutu Kyungsoo, dia mual sendiri melihat Baekhyun yang kini menepuk-nepuk boneka itu dengan sayang.

"Yeah suatu saat kau akan," sahut Baekhyun santai, oh ayolah, diantara mereka bertiga tentu saja Baekhyun yang paling bertingkah seperti jalang. Tapi sekarang dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang mampu menjinakkannya. Dan Baekhyun _suka_ itu.

"Tidak akan!"

"Ya kau akan," lirih Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kau juga, Lu?" Kyungsoo bertanya denga gusar, ini tidak mungkin, dia tidak ingin teman-temannya seperti ini.

"HA! Sudah ku tebak!" Baekhyun bersorak, ditatapnya Kyungsoo lagi, "sebaiknya kau juga, Kyung, walau hanya mainan, kau berhak mempunyai seseorang, agar kau tidak seperti jalang kesepian, haha!"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Sialan kau! Sudah ku bilang tidak ada yang menarik."

Beberapa saat Luhan berfikir sembari mengetuk dagu dengan jarinya yang lentik, lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Junmyeon, si anak orang kaya?"

" _No_! Terlalu sombong," tolak Kyungsoo cepat.

" _How about_ Wu Yifan? Dia tampan."

"Menurutmu aku ingin ditendang oleh kekasihnya yang sangar itu, huh?" protes Kyungsoo, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan pasangan itu?

" _Okay_ , aku sudah tahu," Luhan menepuk tangannya sekilas, membuat perhatian kedua sahabatnya teralih kepadanya, "Kim Jongin."

" _WHAT_!" Baekhyun menjerit nyaring.

Kyungsoo tersedak udara yang sedang dihirupnya. Gila!

" _Eey_ kalian berdua kenapa? Kim Jongin itu lumayan untuk Kyungsoo."

"Kim Jongin? Si cupu?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Kau gila Xi Luhan! Kau ingin _image_ ku rusak karena mendekati lelaki cupu itu!" teriak Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mampu mengatasi seseorang seperti Kim Jongin?" Luhan tersenyum mengejek.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah memahami sesuatu. "Kalau dipikir-pikir... Boleh juga-"

"Hei-"

"Aku ingin kau, Do Kyungsoo si binal tetapi sebenarnya _manja_.. "

"Byun _bitch_!"

"Memang harus dengan lelaki seperti Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo ingin membuka bibirnya protes. "Tidak ada penolakan, jika kau tidak mau, kau pengecut Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. " _Fine_! Kalian berdua sialan!"

.

.

.

 **Coba-coba buat ff yg berchapter, gk tau Bagus atau enggak, kalau responnya Bagus bakal dilanjut...**


	2. Chapter 1

**-SPEL 1-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana aku akan memulainya?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada kedua sahabat nya, mata bulat besarnya mengamati seseorang yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa setumpuk buku.

"Hei Kyung, lihatlah kau seperti remaja yang diam-diam menyukai seseorang," ledek Baekhyun usil.

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Aku memang masih remaja, _Chili_! Dan aku tidak menyukainya!"

Luhan memutar mata bosan, dua bocah ini memang sangat kekanakan. "Diamlah kalian!" sontak dua orang lelaki mungil yang hanya mempunyai sedikit beda tinggi badan itu terdiam, "dengarkan aku, terutama kau Kyung!"

Baekhyun mengunci bibirnya dengan kunci tak kasat mata dengan jemarinya, sedangkan Kyungsoo cemberut namun tetap mengangguk dan menatap Luhan.

Jika sudah begini memang Luhan lah yang paling bisa bersikap dewasa diantara mereka bertiga, walau Luhan tidak beda jauh kelakuannya tapi, yeah, setidaknya, sebagai yang paling tua dia harus sedikit waras dari dua bocah itu. Luhan akhirnya memberi Kyungsoo sedikit petuah yang walaupun sedikit klise untuk ukuran _little bitch_ seperti Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk, entah kenapa dia memang selalu setuju dengan ide dari Luhan, beda dengan dia dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu bertentangan.

"Ah, sangat tidak _aku_ sekali!" protes Kyungsoo, bibirnya mencebik kesal. Lihatlah jalang kecil satu ini, sangat tidak singkron antara wajah dengan kelakuan.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menjitak Kyungsoo, tapi Luhan sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Bilang saja kau takut."

"Benar!" Baekhyun ikut memanasi.

"Sialan," desis Kyungsoo, akhirnya dengan kesal dia menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, kakinya menghentak kesal," oke, kalian tunggu di sini, dan lihat aku menaklukkan di cupu itu!"

"Nah! Sana cepat, buktikan! Jangan banyak bicara," usir Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo kadang heran, kenapa bisa dia bersahabat dengan Baekhyun yang super menyebalkan itu, Luhan tentu lebih membantu dari pada Baekhyun yang pemarah seperti ibu tiri, tentu saja Kyungsoo yang menjadi Cinderella yang tidak beruntung itu.

Mengehela napas, Kyungsoo mengambil langkah percaya diri. Di ambil ponselnya dari saku, lalu berpura-pura mengotak-atik ponselnya- seperti petuah Luhan tadi- sambil berjalan berlawanan arah dengan seseorang itu.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa berdebar saat jarak semakin dekat dengan orang itu, dan yap! Mereka bertabrakan, seperti kejadian klise di drama yang sering mereka tonton saat malam _weekend_ , membuat semua buku-buku yang dipegang oleh lelaki berkaca mata itu jatuh berserakan.

"Oh maaf! Aku tidak sengaja," Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan tangannya, berpura-pura terkejut.

Tapi, orang yang berada dihadapan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan datar, jarinya memperbaiki letak kacamata yang sempat turun dari hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung.

Kyungsoo sempat terdiam melihat tatapan orang itu, tapi segera menguasai dirinya dan mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya yang bisa membuat orang langsung bertekuk lutut untuknya. "Ah ... Biar ku bantu, Jongin."

"Tidak usah," balasnya datar, di ambilnya seluruh buku nya yang berserakan, dan mengambil satu buku yang berada di genggaman Kyungsoo tanpa melihat mata bulat yang semakin membesar itu.

Kyungsoo terperangah, "A-aku hanya ingin membantu..." Bibirnya terbuka, _shok_ , ketika Jongin tanpa basa-basi apalagi membantunya berdiri, alih-alih pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya yang berwarna merah muda. Beberapa kali bibirnya mengumpat, tangannya mencakar-cakar udara. Dia sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jongin, kenapa orang itu bisa semenyebalkan itu?

Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa merah muda yang terdapat di kamar Kyungsoo, hampir mati overdosis karena terlalu banyak tertawa, harusnya kejadian penolakan Kim Jongin tadi bisa jadi trending topik di sekolah maupun penggemar Kyungsoo di sosial media.

"Luhan, lihatlah Byun _bitch_ itu tidak berhenti meledekku!" adu Kyungsoo kepada Luhan yang sedang berbaring di karpet tebal-yang juga berwarna merah muda-sambil berbalas pesan dengan seseorang, sesekali terkikik dengan pipi yang merona, entahlah mungkin seseorang itu sedang menggoda lelaki cantik itu.

"Baek, diamlah! Nanti dia menangis, aku sedang malas keluar membelikannya cokelat," omel Luhan tanpa mengalihakan tatapannya dari ponsel.

"Dasar cengeng," gumam Baekhyun agar tidak terdengar Kyungsoo, bahaya kalau Kyungsoo menangis sungguhan, bisa-bisa Luhan yang penyabar itu mengeluarkan tanduk dan menyeruduknya seperti rusa liar.

Kyungsoo kembali memikirkan harga dirinya yang terinjak-injak oleh laki-laki cupu macam Jongin, sumpah Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menusuk kedua mata yang menatapnya datar tadi siang itu. Kalau bukan karena kedua sahabatnya yang sialan, sudah pasti Kyungsoo tidak ingin buang-buang waktu untuk seseorang yang berada dititik terendah seleranya. Seperti mainan-mainannya dulu, itu sangat berbeda dengan Jongin, malah Jongin sangat tidak bisa untuk dibandingkan dengan mereka.

Luhan akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya setelah mendapat ucapan selamat malam dari orang specialnya, matanya menatap Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah tertidur disebelah Kyungsoo, lalu matanya beralih kepada Kyungsoo yang masih terjaga, anak itu terlihat masih kesal dan tidak terima dengan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi siang.

"Kyung, kau menyerah?" tanya Luhan, ada nada mengejek di dalamnya. Luhan memang pandai dalam hal memanas-manasi, membuat orang merasa di tantang.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu sontak mendelik. "Tentu saja tidak! Tidak ada di dalam kamus seorang Do Kyungsoo kata menyerah."

Luhan pura-pura berfikir, lalu berkata, "Tapi dia terlihat sangat _tidak_ tertarik denganmu."

Kata-kata itu tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo sangat terpancing untuk menatap Luhan tajam, membuat Luhan terkekeh, dan kembali melanjutkan, "lalu apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan? Tentu saja aku tidak mau membantu lagi."

Kyungsoo mendengus, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Sungguh perpaduan yang sangat tidak tepat dengan wajah polosnya, dan terkesan sangat _scary_. Luhan bergidik melihat itu dan memilih segera tidur, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo termasuk kedalam jajaran murid yang sangat malas membaca, dan bisa mual-mual jika berhadapan dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang tebal. Dan sekarang dia sedang berdiri didepan sarang buku-buku itu -perpustakaan. Yah, orang-orang cupu seperti targetnya (read: Jongin) pasti senang mengurung diri didalam sarang memuakkan itu. Ya tuhan, jika bukan karena terpaksa Kyungsoo tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakinya ditempat itu. Bisa dihitung dirinya masuk ke perpustakaan, kalau bukan karena di suruh guru untuk mengambil bahan pelajaran bisa dijamin dia tidak akan pernah memasuki perpustakaan, walaupun wifi gratis sebagai jaminan.

Tapi lihatlah, sekarang kakinya sedang melangakah masuk dan harus berhenti didepan penjaga perpustakaan, yang menatapnya terkejut, tidak yakin seseorang seperti Kyungsoo bisa ada disini dan berkata ingin meminjam buku.

Setelah selesai Kyungsoo segera menelusuri rak-rak buku, berbasa-basi, matanya memindai, adakah seseorang yang berkaca mata dengan penampilan yang sangat tidak menarik sama sekali di setiap sela rak buku. Dan matanya akhirnya menemukan sang target yang sedang membaca buku disekitar pelajaran biologi.

Oke ini kesempatan Bagus, dia berjalan sepelan mungkin, lalu berhenti beberapa langkah dari tempat Jongin berdiri. Lalu ditatapnya buku yang tiba-tiba menjadi incarannya di rak buku paling atas, yang tidak bisa digapainya. Kakinya berjinjit, tangannya menggapai-gapai buku itu, namun matanya sesekali melirik seseorang yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan keberadaannya.

Sialan! Pasti si cupu itu sengaja mengabaikannya.

Merasa tidak berhasil akhirnya Kyungsoo sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya dan pura-pura meminta pertolongan Jongin untuk mengambil bukunya. "Hei... Eng Jongin?"

Merasa di panggil Jongin melirik sebentar kepada lelaki mungil yang kini menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Kyungsoo kembali merasa harga dirinya tergores, si cupu ini memang menyebalkan! "Jongin, bisa ambilkan buku itu," Kyungsoo kembali mencoba, tangannya menunjuk rak atas saat Jongin akhirnya mau mentapnya, walau tidak matanya melainkan lurus kebelakang Kyungsoo.

Tanpa kata Jongin mengambil buku yang Kyungsoo maksud, tapi tidak langsung memberi kepada Kyungsoo, melainkan meletakkannya di rak yang bisa di gapai Kyungsoo. Sedetik kemudian laki-laki berkaca mata itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Lagi.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kyungsoo terperangah, dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Apa-apaan itu!

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Maaf pendek ya... Gk bisa buat chap yang panjang, takut mual-mual, haha.**


	3. Chapter 2

**-SPEL 2-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sex on the Beach, please,_ " pinta Kyungsoo kepada bartender yang sedang meracik minuman di club malam itu.

Sang bartender yang sedang meracik minuman itu mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar pesanan Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai meracik minuman, ia segera memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kyungsoo yang duduk sendiri. Dia menyeringai melihat raut bosan di wajah manis itu. "Sendirian, huh?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "diam lah Seunghyun! Dan cepat siapkan minumanku!"

"Hei.. ada apa dengan wajah itu?" Sang bartender yang bernama Seunghyun itu bertanya, "dan panggil aku hyung, dasar tidak sopan."

"Hyung jangan banyak tanya, dan segera berikan minumanku," rengek Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Seunghyun terkekeh, wajah manis yang merengek itu membuatnya gemas. "Ini," ujarnya menggeser gelas kecil itu kehadapan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menunggu, Kyungsoo segera menyambar gelas itu dan meminumnya sekali teguk, membuatnya meringis merasakan sensasi terbakar di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Kyungsoo," tegur Seunghyun, "aku heran anak kecil sepertimu kenapa bisa masuk ke club ini." decaknya melihat Kyungsoo yang mungil dengan wajah polos itu sungguh tidak cocok berada di tempat seperti ini.

Kyungsoo melotot, "Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun!"

"Yeah, tetap saja anak kecil," Seunghyun mengibaskan tangannya.

Kyungsoo mendengus keras sebagai jawaban.

Sebenarnya Seunghyun tahu kenapa Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang lain bisa masuk ke club yang di khususkan untuk umur 20 ke atas ini. Tentu saja anak-anak licik itu memalsukan identitas mereka, walau kondisi wajah yang masih kekanakan membuat penjaga tidak yakin akan hal itu, tapi mereka akhirnya bisa masuk dengan sedikit kenakalan mereka. Seunghyun sendiri sudah cukup mengenal tingkah Kyungsoo dan kedua sahabatnya yang lain, bukan sekali dua kali dia mendapati Kyungsoo si lelaki manis berwajah polos ini _make out_ dengan beberapa pria yang lebih besar darinya di sudut gelap ruangan, dan tentu saja dua temannya yang lain tidak beda jauh. Tapi beberapa waktu ini Kyungsoo lebih sering datang sendiri entah karena apa.

"Kemana teman-teman mu?" tanya nya saat melihat Kyungsoo menopang dagu memandangnya.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Seunghyun dan berkata, "Hyung, ayo tidur denganku."

Seunghyun hampir menjatuhkan segelas _Martini_ di tangannya untuk pelanggan yang lain saat mendengar Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu. Di lihatnya Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya nakal, astaga.

"Kyungsoo, kau baru minum segelas dan sudah mabuk, lebih baik kau pulang dan cuci kaki lalu segera tidur," ujarnya, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko di tendang Kyungsoo keesokan harinya karena meniduri anak itu saat mabuk. Kyungsoo itu buas jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Ayolah," rengek Kyungsoo, matanya yang sayu mengedip sekali, mencoba menggoda.

Sekali lagi Seunghyun terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang mencoba untuk merayunya. Hah, dia tidak habis pikir, tingkah nakal itu sangat berlawanan dengan wajah polosnya, sebenarnya siapa yang mengotori pikiran anak ini?

Beberapa saat Seunghyun berdecak saat Melihat kepala Kyungsoo sudah terkulai di meja.

"Satu gelas _Rum & Coke_," ujar seseorang tiba-tiba, orang itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang kini tertidur.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar," Seunghyun segera meracik minuman untuk orang itu.

Orang itu melirik sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo yang membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyanya kepada Seunghyun.

Seunghyun mengendik. "Biasalah, anak kecil yang mabuk hanya karena segelas _Tropical Drinks_."

Orang itu terkekeh singkat. "Boleh aku membawanya?" dia bersiul mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo, "dia sungguh sangat menggoda dengan tubuh mungilnya."

"Oh tentu saja, jika kau ingin terkena jurus _aikido_ nya besok pagi," jawab Seunghyun menyeringai.

"Tidak akan, kami sudah saling mengenal, dia teman sekolahku," katanya lagi, membuat Seunghyun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku heran kenapa anak sekolah seperti kalian bisa masuk kesini," Seunghyun berdecak sembari menggeser segelas _Rum & Coke_ kehadapan orang itu.

Orang itu membalas dengan kendikan bahu. Di tatapnya Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang mengigau random. Dia menatap _Roger Dubuis_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya lalu menyeringai.

"Aku akan membawanya," katanya pada Seunghyun.

"Oke, jaga dia baik-baik," balas Seunghyun, dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan melarang orang itu. Dari penampilannya Seunghyun tahu orang ini bisa berbuat apa saja yang ia mau dan dia percaya Kyungsoo aman dengannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun saat merasakan ingin buang air kecil, matanya mengerjap merasakan pusing yang melanda kepalanya. Tanganannya menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya, dan dengan mata yang masih separuh terbuka dia mencoba untuk duduk dan memijit kepala. Dia mengedarkan pandangan dan merasa asing dengan kamar yang di tempainya sekarang. _Bed cover_ kasur ini sama sekali tidak berwarna merah muda seperti miliknya, oh... dan ruangan ini sangat asing. Kepala Kyungsoo semakin pusing memikirkan di mana dia sekarang berada.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi di ruangan itu terbuka dan seorang pria keluar dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pria itu saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap ke arahnya dengan mata yang mengerjap.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, matanya tanpa di minta memindai tubuh atletis orang itu, memandangi otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menelan ludah. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, sial, fokus Kyungsoo! Kau sedang berada dalam satu ruangan dengan seseorang yang tidak di kenal! Tapi tubuh itu sangat _sexy_...

"Hei, kau membuatku sedikit takut dengan pandangan itu," kata orang itu, bibirnya menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang mengamati tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tergagap dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu bertanya, "k-kau... siapa?"

Orang itu berjalan mendekati kasur tempat Kyungsoo berada setelah menggunakan atasannya. Kepalanya maju mendekati leher Kyungsoo dan menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki mungil itu. "Kai, panggil aku Kai."

Kyungsoo membeku merasakan hawa panas di lehernya, matanya memejam saat lidah panas orang yang bernama Kai itu menyentuh lehernya dan meninggalkan jejak basah. "K-kai?"

"Ya, manis," Kai menggigit kecil bahu putih Kyungsoo yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir menahan erangan yang akan keluar. Sialan, siapa orang ini hingga bisa membuatnya tidak berkutik seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," ucap Kyungsoo susah payah, kakinya merapat menahan sensasi geli antara ingin buang air kecil dan ulah Kai di tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau mengenalku, namaku Kai, seperti yang ku katakan tadi." Kai semakin gencar mengecupi leher putih Kyungsoo, di rebahkannya tubuh mungil itu tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

Kyungsoo melenguh saat Kai mulai menurunkan wajah menuju dadanya, napas panas Kai membuatnya meremang dan tak berdaya. "Ugh! Kai... berhenti..."

Kai menyeringai, tidak mengindahkan keinginan Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih untuk memberi perhatian kepada dua tonjolan merah muda yang sudah mengeras di dada lelaki manis di bawahnya. Tanpa menunggu segera di kulumnya dan di gigitnya kecil hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengerang keras dan menjabak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo tidak tahan, persetan dengan dia yang tidak mengenal orang ini, biasanya juga Kyungsoo selalu bermain dengan orang yang tidak dia ketahui namanya. Kaki kecilnya melilit pinggang Kai saat merasakan lidah itu bergerak memutar di _nipple_ nya yang sensitif. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, ia memanfaatkan untuk menyentuh otot-otot keras yang _sexy_ itu.

Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya saat merasakan Kyungsoo mulai bergairah, membuat lelaki mungil itu merasa kehilangan saat bibir terampil itu tidak memanjakan _nipple_ nya lagi. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan mendapatkan Kai yang memandangnya intens, pandangan itu membuatnya panas dan bergairah. Kyungsoo mengambil inisiatif untuk menyambar bibir tebal yang menggoda di hadapannya, tapi segera terhenti saat Kai berpaling. Kyungsoo melotot, apakah dia baru saja di tolak?

Kai terkekeh, di gigitnya kecil cuping telinga Kyungsoo. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, manis."

Kyungsoo mengerang. "Sentuh aku, please."

"Di mana kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Di manapun yang kau mau," Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca menahan gairah di dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin berada di dalam mu?" tanya Kai seduktif, dan mengulum cuping telinga Kyungsoo, menggelitik lubang telinga dengan lidahnya yang panas.

"Mhmm... mmm, apapun yang kau mau," jawab Kyungsoo tak berdaya, saat ini yang di pikirkannya, bagaimana agar pria _sexy_ ini segera memuaskannya dan mencapai nikmat bersama.

"Apakah besok pagi kau akan menghajarku dengan Aikido-mu?" Kai mencoba sedikit bercanda agar Kyungsoo merasa rileks.

Kyungsoo sendiri terkikik, tangannya dengan manja memutar dan meremas rambut Kai dari belakang. "Tidak akan, eng... jika aku merasa puas," bisiknya malu-malu.

Kai menikkan alisnya sebelah. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak memuaskanmu, hm?"

"Dengan benda besar ini... aku tidak yakin jika tidak merasa puas," ujar Kyungsoo sembari tangannya yang nakal menyentuh pusat tubuh Kai yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi.

Kai menggeram, "anak nakal, dan harus di hukum."

" _Please... punish me, Master,_ " bisik Kyungsoo manja.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun sejak duduk di kursi Cafetaria beberapa menit yang lalu. Lelaki mungil itu lebih banyak diam dan melamun membuat kedua sahabatnya mengernyit tidak suka.

"Kyungsoo jangan seperti jalang kesepian," Baekhyun yang tidak tahan lagi akhirnya menegur Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

Luhan mengangguk, "hanya karena seorang pria _hot_ yang menghabiskan malam panas denganmu sejak dua hari yang lalu, kau menjadi seperti ini."

" _Ew!_ " Baekhyun bergidik.

Kyungsoo menatap keduanya sinis. "Sialan," desisnya.

"Woah! Lihat dia Lu! Dia mengumpat pada kita, Oh sial mata bulat itu menyeramkan!" Baekhyun berseru heboh.

Kyungsoo memilih mengabaikan teriakan heboh Baekhyun. Dasar _Dumb_ Bacon!

"Okay Kyungsoo _honey_ , tolong jangan abaikan kedua sahabatmu ini," Luhan menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo, "dan... kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa bercerita kepada kami."

"Yeah, berceritalah."

"Itu adalah malam yang paling menggairahkan di dalam hidupku," mulai kyungsoo dengan wajah menerawang, "dia sangat keras dan panas."

"Yeah, Chanyeolku juga kalau kau tahu," sela Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana tampangnya?" tanya Luhan, mengabaikan kata-kata Baekhyun, membuat lelaki berbibir tipis itu mendesis kesal.

"Dia _sexy_ dan panas kalian tahu itu, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena aku cukup mabuk malam itu, tapi aku ingat matanya yang menatapku intens itu berwarna biru safir."

" _Please_ , Chanyeolku juga _sexy_ dan _hot_ -"

"Diam Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo serentak memaki Baekhyun.

"Okay, aku mendengarkan," Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangan cengengesan.

Luhan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Wow mata yang langka untuk orang Korea," ujarnya takjub mengingat ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Yeah mata yang Indah... " Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

"Hei.. Hei teman-teman, lihat ke arah jam satu," Baekhyun berujar tiba-tiba.

Lantas Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengikuti arah Pandang Baekhyun. Luhan yang menyadari itu menyeringai, dia dan Baekhyun saling pandang menggoda Kyungsoo yang langsung berwajah muram.

"Ayolah teman-teman, dia sangat menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

" _Give up_?" tanya Baekhyun mengejek.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Okay, di antara kita hanya kau yang penge-"

" _Fine_! Aku tidak pernah berkata kalau aku menyerah, sialan!"

"Uh oh, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Sana taklukkan mangsamu."

Terkutuklah kedua sahabatnya yang sialan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hei tampan, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara yang manis.

Yang di tanya hanya melirik sekilas dan tidak menjawab, lebih memilih melanjutkan memakan makanannya.

Kyungsoo yang lumayan sudah merasa _biasa_ di abaikan oleh orang ini, mencoba tersenyum maklum walau di dalam hati sudah mengumpat keras. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang orang itu.

Kyungsoo melihat ada buku pelajaran di atas meja, lalu dia mendapat ide yang dia rasa sangat cemerlang. "Mhm.. Jongin?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Oh tuhan!

"Jongin, ku mohon jawab aku," rengeknya.

Jongin akhirnya menatap tepat ke mata Kyungsoo.

 _Sialan mata itu sangat tajam!_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Apa," jawab Jongin datar dengan suara berat.

Astaga, si cupu ini ternyata mempunyai suara yang sexy!

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan berdeham, mencoba memfokuskan dirinya. "Eng.. Aku kesulitan dalam belajar akhir-akhir ini, dan aku akan ada ulangan dua minggu lagi," ujarnya pelan-pelan, "mau kah kau mhm.. Mm.. Mengajariku?"

Hening.

Jongin sama sekali tidak bereaksi, membuat Kyungsoo sekali lagi merasa gagal dengan rencananya.

Kyungsoo menunduk, jarinya saling memilin di atas meja, dalam tunduk Kyungsoo mencoba membuat matanya berkaca-kaca dengan tidak berkedip beberapa saat, saat di rasa cukup, dia menengadah memandang Jongin dengan wajah meminta di kasihani. "Hng.. baiklah, aku tahu kau pasti tidak-"

"Besok, jam istirahat, perpustakaan," ujar Jongin singkat, lalu berdiri dan berderap meninggalkan Cafetaria dan Kyungsoo yang masih menelaah kata-kata Jongin.

Beberapa saat terdiam dan menerka-nerka apa maksud Jongin, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo baru menyadari arti dari kata-kata itu. Ya! Jongin mau mengajarinya. Di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat!

.

.

.

.

 **TBC-**

 **I Know it's too late for you guys :( Sorry for typo.**

 **Wanna Review?;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**-SPEL-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara desahan terdengar samar-samar dari sudut perpustakaan. Beberapa buku berjatuhan dari rak yang menjadi tumpuan lelaki mungil yang terhentak akibat ulah dari seseorang yang kini menghujamnya tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan suaranya, tidak perduli jika itu akan terdengar orang-orang yang berada di perpustakaan. Oh _shit_! Ini terlalu banyak. Pusat tubuh, _nipple_ dan bagian belakangnya di puaskan secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo tidak tahan, dia akan keluar.

"Ah! Kai! Kai! Engh... Keluar.. Aku akan keluar!"

Laki-laki dihadapannya menyeringai menatap intens raut wajah tidak berdaya Kyungsoo. Hujamannya semakin keras agar lelaki mungil itu benar-benar akan keluar.

"Ini? Hmm? Kau ingin ini?" tanyanya seiring menambah kecepatan gerakannya.

Kyungsoo menggila. "Ya! Ohh... Ya Kai... Di situ! Aah!"

 _Tuk._

 _Tuk._

Kyungsoo tersentak bangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan benda keras membentuk-bentur dahinya. Tubuhnya menegak waspada. Melihat sekeliling dan memastikan apakah ini sudut perpustakaan dan Kai yang sexy atau di meja dengan setumpuk buku dan... Si cupu?

Sial! Dia bermimpi.

"Kau mendesah." kata-kata bernada datar itu keluar dari mulut orang di hadapannya yang juga menatapnya dengan eksperi datar. Seakan yang di ucapkannya adalah hal biasa.

"S-siapa yang mendesah?!" elak Kyungsoo. Ya tuhan! Jangan bilang jika dia mengigau dengan cara mendesah, secara di dalam mimpinya dia juga mendesah.

"Kau."

Hampir saja Kyungsoo terjatuh dari kursinya saat sekali lagi Jongin mengatakannya tanpa beban. Tidak, ini sungguh memalukan! Si cupu itu pasti sedang tertawa di dalam hatinya, pasti dia sedang mengejekku! Batin Kyungsoo.

Tenang... Tenang Kyungsoo... Pikirkan sesuatu untuk mengelabui si cupu ini.

"Kau tahu Jongin engh.. Hhh.. Sebenarnya aku.. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Kyungsoo mengusap lehernya, wajahnya di buat memelas dan tidak lupa di sertai desahan agar berkaitan dengan apa yang di katakan Jongin tadi.

"Kalau begitu kita sudahi belajar hari ini." Jongin merapikan buku-bukunya dan hendak berdiri.

Kyungsoo panik. Sial. Bagaimana dia melancarkan strategi nya jika mereka tidak memiliki waktu bersama.

Lagi pula kenapa tadi aku tertidur?! Maki Kyungsoo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin tetap berdiri dan keluar dari kursinya. "Sudah bel."

"Bel? Kapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Dia merasa tidak ada mendengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Saat kau mendesah-desah tadi." Tidak ada perubahan nada dalam suara Jongin, yang berarti tetap datar.

Dan hal itu seakan memancing Kyungsoo untuk murka dan melempar penggaris besi ke wajah datar yang menurutnya sangat kurang ajar itu.

"Aku tidak mendesah!"

"Tentu saja."

Ya tentu saja! Tentu saja aku akan membunuhmu cupu sialan! Batin Kyungsoo berteriak. Dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi seraya manatap punggung lebar Jongin yang menghilang di balik rak buku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh sial! Hahahaha," tawa Baekhyun langsung menyembur sesaat setelah Kyungsoo selesai dengan ceritanya yang memamalukan itu.

"Pffft..." Luhan menutup mulut menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Sial ini lucu! Batin Luhan.

Kyungsoo cemberut. "Tidak usah di tahan Luhan! Tertawa lah sepuas kalian sialan!"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. "Hahaha ayo Luhan, ini sangat lucu! Ayo kita tertawa! Hahaha."

"Pfffttt... hahahaha.. oh tuhan Kyungsoo, terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk tertawa," sambut Luhan di sertai derai tawanya," ya ampun, hahaha."

Kyungsoo menatap keduanya dengan bibir mencebik. Dasar sahabat sialan! Apakah ada orang lain yang punya sahabat seperti ini? Pasti tidak ada. Sungguh malang nasib Kyungsoo.

"Sudah?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkas setelah melihat kedua sahabatnya yang akhirnya selesai menertawakannya.

Serentak keduanya mengangguk.

"Ya, kami sudah selesai," ujar Baekhyun, tetapi saa melihat wajah Kyungsoo membuatnya kembali terbayang pada cerita yang memalukan itu, "Oh _shit_ , saat melihatmu aku jadi ingin tertawa lagi!"

Luhan menepuk punggung Baekhyun. "Sudah, sudah nanti dia menangis Baek, lihat matanya mulai memerah."

"Luhan! Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena si sialan Jongin!" sergah Kyungsoo sebal.

Sementara Kyungsoo sedang merajuk, ternyata Baekhyun sedang berpikir tentang rencana untuk menaklukkan si cupu Jongin selanjutnya. Walau dia terlihat selalu membully Kyungsoo tapi sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi sahabat cengengnya itu.

"Aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahnya dengan alasan untuk belajar?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan serentak menatap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap ngeri sedangkan Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku kerumahnya? Pasti di sana sangat membosankan seperti dia," sela Kyungsoo tidak terima dengan usul Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Kyung, kau pasti takut kan?" Seperti biasanya Luhan si ahli dalam memanasi.

Baekhyun menangkap lirikan kode dari Luhan. "Ya! Ya! Kau takut! Sudah cengeng, penakut juga, ya ampun!" sambar Baekhyun seraya menggeleng seperti tidak habis pikir.

"Kalian berdua... _Son of bitch!_ " geram Kyungsoo, "aku akan ke rumahnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Kyungsoo. Berdiri di depan gerbang tinggi yang menjulang di hadapannya. Rumah Jongin. Tentu saja dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan alamat si cupu. Kyungsoo itu punya banyak informan yang terpercaya, jadi jika hanya untuk mengetahui alamat Jongin itu hanya hal kecil untuknya.

Sudah lima belas menit sejak dia datang, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan membuka gerbang sialan ini. Tapi sebenarnya ini adalah salah Kyungsoo yang sama sekali belum menekan bel. Sial, bagaimana dia bisa menekan bel jika benda itu sangat jauh dari jangkauannya.

Kyungsoo kembali berjinjit, tangannya menggapai-gapai bel itu, tetapi tetap saja tidak sampai. Bibir ranum Kyungsoo mengumpat. Dia tidak pendek, bel sialan itu saja yang terlalu tinggi!

Kyungsoo memelototi bel tidak berdosa itu, seakan bel itu akan berbunyi dengan sendirinya jika Kyungsoo mengancamnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan hawa panas menerpa lehernya, bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang terulur melewati kepalanya untuk menekan bel itu. Kyungsoo berbalik untuk memastikan siapa orang yang sudah berbaik hati menekankan bel sialan itu untuknya dan langsung terperanjat saat mengetahui ternyata orang itu adalah si cupu, lebih tepatnya Jongin sang empunya rumah yang sedang ia datangi.

Oh tuhan, jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar tak karuan saat tatapan mata mereka bertabrakan. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyungsoo bisa melihat jika wajah Jongin yang tertutup sebagian rambutnya itu ternyata tidak terlalu buruk dan sedikit tidak asing. Tatapan mata berlensa hitam pekat itu sangat tajam. Dan entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Tapi Kyungsoo seperti pernah melihat wajah ini tetapi bukan di sekolah. Tanpa sadar tangan Kyungsoo bergerak dengan sendirinya mendekati wajah Jongin, bermaksud untuk menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi laki-laki berkaca mata itu. Belum sempat Kyungsoo melakukan niatnya, tangan Jongin lebih dulu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menahan napas, punggungnya semakin merapa pada tembok di belakangnya. Sial, kenapa dia seperti anak kecil polos yang sedang terpojok?!

"Untuk apa kau ke sini." Suara berat Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Napas hangat laki-laki itu menerpa lembut wajahnya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Jongin masih menggenggam pergelangannya. Ya ampun si cupu ini ternyata mempunyai tangan yang besar! Dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat perbedaan warna kulit mereka. _Sexy_...

"Kau."

"Y-ya?" Sialan, dia gugup.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini." Ulang Jongin dengan pertanyaan dan nada yang sama. Datar seperti bukan pertanyaan.

Sebelum menjawab, Kyungsoo lebih dulu mencoba untuk menstabilkan dirinya. Jantungnya masih berdebar dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Sial, apa dia demam?

"Eng.. Aku ingin melanjutkan proses belajar kita yang tertunda tadi," jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin melepaskan cekalannya dan menjauh dari tubuh Kyungsoo. "Tidak."

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut sebal dengan jawaban yang tidak berbobot itu. "Ayolah Kim Jongin, ujianku sudah semakin dekat," rengeknya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu hanya untuk melihatmu tertidur sambil mendesah."

Shit. Hal memalukan itu lagi.

"Aku tida mendesah!"

"Ya. Kau iya."

"Ya! Aku memang mendesah! Memangnya kenapa!" Sialan, Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika si cupu Jongin ternyata keras kepala.

Seakan sadar akan jawabannya yang barusan, Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Dia keceplosan karena terlalu geram dengan kekeras kepalaan Jongin. Lalu Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, ia ingin melihat ekspresi laki-laki itu. Tapi... A-apa itu? Di-dia menyeringai! Si cupu menyeringai! Sialan, itu sangat sexy...

Bodoh Kyungsoo, Ada apa dengan kepalamu?!

Bunyi gerbang terbuka menghentikan Kyungsoo dari perang batinnya.

"Maaf tuan muda. Saya terlambat membuka gerbangnya." Lelaki paruh baya berkacamata menunduk kepada kepada Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkesima. Tuan muda?

"Masuk."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala bingung. Matanya membulat melihat semua hal yang baru di ketahuinya tentang seorang Kim Jongin.

"Silahkan masuk tuan," ujar lelaki paruh baya itu kepada Kyungsoo yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tuan?"

"O-oh ya, aku akan masuk."

.

.

.

.

"Aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggu di sini," kata Jongin saat setelah mereka berada di kamar laki-laki berkacamata itu .

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, mungkin rumah Jongin itu akan bersuasana tradisional dan sederhana. Tapi apa yang di lihatlnya sungguh fantastis. Rumah ini bahkan melebihi rumahnya yang sudah di kategorikan mewah. Kehidupan si cupu itu bisa di sebut lebih tepatnya seperti seorang pangeran. Saat perjalanan ke kamar Jongin tadi, Kyungsoo melihat ada banyak pelayan-pelayan hilir mudik dengan seragam yang sama, seakan mereka adalah para pelayan istana tempat Jongin tinggal. Kamar ini pun sangat luar biasa, sangat luas. Semua benda-benda di sini sudah pasti sangat berharga.

Kyungsoo memilih duduk di atas tempat tidur _King size_ milik Jongin yang dengan _bed cover_ Abu-abu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, ternyata sebagian besar kamar ini di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan abu-abu. Cocok sekali dengan kepribadian laki-laki cupu itu, pikir Kyungsoo.

Memikirkan semua hal baru yang tak terduga ini membuat Kyungsoo mengantuk. Si cupu itu lama sekali.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjap saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia menguap seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Matanya yang sayu memerhatikan sekeliling, menebak di manakah dia berada sekarang. Oh ya, dia sedang berada di kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti pada sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya menelan ludah kasar. S-siapa itu?

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya, meyakinkan bahwa hal di hadapannya itu adalah nyata. Punggung tegap dan lebar itu seperti pernah dia lihat. Keras dan berotot. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah membayangkannya.

"Kau tidur lagi."

Astaga, Itu si cupu! Pemilik punggung _sexy_ itu ternyata si cupu Jongin! Bukan seseorang yang berada di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo.

"A-aku.. Itu.. Eng..." Kyungsoo gelisah, matanya menjelajah kemanapun asal tidak melihat ke arah mata Jongin.

Laki-laki itu mendekat setelah selesai memakai baju. Jongin memakai kemeja biru tua yang kancingnya sampai ke atas dan celana jeans panjang. Hilang sudah tampilan _sexy_ tadi, kini berganti kembali dalam mode nya yang culun dan membosankan. Dan herannya kacamata itu tidak lepas sejak Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi.

Si cupu itu mandi memakai kacamata jeleknya atau apa?! Batin Kyungsoo sebal. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana tampilan laki-laki itu tanpa kacamata. Kyungsoo segera mengibaskan tangannya seakan sadar, si cupu ini akan tetap cupu walau memakai atau tidak kacamata jeleknya itu.

Jongin berdiri menjulang di hadapan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki berkacamata itu menatap datar Kyungsoo. "Kalau tidak ingin belajar, lebih baik kau pulang."

Kyungsoo langsung mendongak membalas tatapan Jongin." Enak saja! Aku ingin belajar."

Jongin mendengus. "Kau ingin tidur, bukan belajar."

"Jongiiin..." Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo merengek.

Jongin menunduk, mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. Tangannya terulur menyentuh bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Menekan sedikit benda kenyal itu.

Kyungsoo terpana, ada apa ini?

"Ada air liur di sini." Ujar Jongin seraya mengusap lembut bibir itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya ff ini ku lanjut juga. Mungkin udah pada gak selera lagi bacanya :'(**

 **Wanna review?**

 **NsrSoo.**


End file.
